butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Masen Cullen
Masen Anthony Cullen is the only son of Edward and Bella Cullen. He is the younger brother of Renesmee and Elizabelle Cullen. He was born in Sunrise on January 1st, 2009. Masen is a very powerful Lux Lamia, a rare vampire spiecies. As a Cullen child, word spread about his existence and his sisters after a few years and since his discovery more Lux Laxmia children have been born. Here is one of the main Characters in the Sunrise Saga. Early Life and Bio Masen Anthony Cullen is the only son of Edward and Bella Cullen. He was first introduced in the sunrise saga in the first story, Sunrise. He is the second Lux Lamia child of the Cullen's, younger brother to Renesmee and younger 'twin' brother to Lizzy Cullen. Masen is one of the only known Lux Laxmia. Besides him there are Ethan Rider, Elizabelle Rosemarry Cullen, Lucas Rider In Sunrise he was born after Bella and Edward conciveved him a few weeks after first concieving his sister Lizzy in the Magia Piscina. He is the second Lux Lamia, which is always born when the first one needs him or her the most. He was born durring the attacks of Lorenzo, the man of all four, so Masen was born into a world accostumed to violence. He also had a very short childhood, which was spent a lot on the Isles de Cullen, a move the family took after the Lorenzo incident in Forks. In Noon Sun, Masen is now an adult. He battles out with his family and friends against Serena. Durring this time Masen falls in love with his sister's best friend, Grace Martin. They are soul mates. Personailty And Description Masen was born looking a lot like Bella. He has her brown locks (A little bit red from Edward) and her brown eyes. Though, he is the most like his father. He spent a lot of time around Ethan Rider and his cousin Lillian Hale as a child . Masen often finds the humourous side of the situation and always tries to cheer people up. Masen is very family orientated, he loves his family and is very protective of them. He loves his sisters,Renesmee and Elizabelle Cullen and his cousin, Lillian Hale Name His name comes from his fathers surname, Masen, and his fathers middle name, Anthony. Butterflywhisperer7 wanted to name him Masen because she liked the name and because instead of a second Edward in the family, it would be cool to do something creative with Edward's other names. Plus, there are so many other Edward Jrs in Renesmee Post Breaking Dawn stories, she decided to change it up a bit. Personality wise, Masen is funny, smart, and very kind. Except when you piss him off, then he'll go off on you like no tomorrow. He'ss strong as hell and he'll kick your ass if you mess with him, so you've been warned. he's still a great guy. he's kind of lazy though. he likes playing video games and hanging with his friends. he's easy to understand. he's trustful, and very bright, so you can trust him on advice. he's about an average body type with decent face. has great style, loves music, and hates school with a passion. Abilites Masen has a few diffrent gifts which he got from his parents a Mental Shield, from his mother Bella Cullen. He also got the opoite of his fathers, Edward reads people mind and thoughts and Masen puts his thoughts in people's head. He also has , tactile mind reader and breaker of any type of shield. Relationships ''' Grace Martin''' Masen's soul mate and one of his best friends. The two first meet in Noon Sun in a cafeteria, prior to this they didn't realize it but they met in Sunrise in an airport. But, when they meet in high school Masen has a strong connection to Grace. He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and is intrigued to learn he can't read her mind well, later learning that this is spell her mother preformed on her so her mind would always be safe from Aro. But, Masen can read her emotions someone instead, a side effect of the spell. The two slowly become close, bonding over music and all sorts of things. They are friends until one day when Masen confesses he likes Grace more than a friend and wants to be more. She is scared because of her past and refuses, causing the two to have a period of detest towards one another. It isn't until later the two realize it after the Volturi attack them in Noon Sun that their fight was silly and slowly make their way to becoming lovers. later on Grace's mother finds out about Masen and grace dating and orders grace to stay way from Masen however Grace refuses Elaine then kicks grace out and grace goes to her aunt Ava's and Masen stays with her and then they proceed to make love. They are very protective of one another, it is seen when Masen takes the hit for her and Renesmee from an evil witch, Belinda, that Aro hired. Then Grace protects Masen by using a spell that would drain out a half witch like herself. They understand one another very well. They finally get together on Masen's fifth birthday,Nahual and Jacob fight of Renesmee, and then Masen says the girl whose scared because of her mother, and Grace immediately went out and he questioned her and she yelled because she loves him. The day after they went on a date the first date to a museum. Grace and Mason have a argument about telling Grace's mother and Grace tells Mason how her mother will find out about the fact he's vampire and Grace mother, Elaine hates vampires. ---- Lillian Hale Lily is Masen's cousin, but she's also his best friend. Growing up the two treated each other like siblings, but it wasn't until they got older they began to see one another as partners in crime. When Nahuel is introduced to the family again, they don't trust him, resulting in a pack they form with Ethan to keep an eye on him. The two love to joke around with one another, but they are protective of each other too. They practice fighting and they always seem to know what's on each other's mind. When Ethan breaks Lily's heart, Masen is the first Lily runs to. ---- Renesmee Cullen She is Masen's older sister. The two are very close and often reverse roles as the older sibling. Since Masen grew up faster than her, at times he acts as her older brother, always protective of her, but there are times when Masen needs Renesmee to kick in a be the older sister she is. The two pretend to be twins when they go to school. Masen and Renesmee always get along and protect each other, Renesmee loves the idea of Grace and her brother and is estatic whe they get together. Whereas when Renesmee gets in a love traingle Masen doesn't like the fact there hurting her sisters and thinks it's easy to chose who you want to be with. ---- Elizabelle Cullen Lizzy is Masen's older sister, but grew up as his younger sister. She's his Lux Laxmia twin. The two understand one another very well because of their power and species. Since they all came from the magia piscina, Masen has a connection with Lizzy he doesn't share with anyone else. They know what one another is feeling and know when the other is near, they get a sense. The two, when they combine their powers, form an almost 'super power'. Masen is also very protective of Lizzy, being the 'youngest'. ---- Ethan Rider Masen's best friend. The two got to know one another after Ethan moves in with the Cullen's at the end of Sunrise. He's also the only guy Masen was able to bond with outside of the family. Masen does likes spending time with his cousin Aidan, but prefers it with Ethan since their both Lux Laxmia. They share a connection with one another. Trivia Masen and Grace are mates Portrayed By Young Masen is portrayed by Blake Woodruff Adult Masen is portrayed by Drew Roy Category:Third Generation Category:The Cullens Category:All Characters Category:BW7